Legendary Weapons of the Cosmic
are the main weapons the Cures use in Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure! and Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure Rainbow Sky!. There are four weapons, a sword, a bow, a spear and a shield, which each Cure uses. Each of the weapons are a relic used to create "The Cosmic", which is said to be an ultimate weapon. The Legendary Weapons The names of the Legendary Weapons are as follows: * : Cure Lightning’s weapon. * : Cure Connection’s weapon. * : Cure Sunburst’s weapon. * : Cure Serenity’s weapon. Dreamcatcher Blade General Information The is a sword and Cure Lightning’s weapon. It was originally in the hands of Cure Dreamcatcher but was then passed down to Cure Lightning. The sword first appears in episode 2 of the first season. Appearence The Dreamcatcher Blade mostly looks like a normal sword, but with instead of silver there is gold. It has a blue orb in the center between the holder and the blade; which is the actual relic. Abilites As shown in episode 2 of the first season, the Dreamcatcher Blade has the ability to break the ground if it’s pushed into it. However, after Natsuko became a Cure, this ability was rarely used, as Cure Sunburst’s power is to control earth. The Dreamcatcher Blade also has the ability to control lightning and thunder. When Cure Lightning lifts the sword into the air and thinks that she wants it to be struck by lightning, it is. Then the lightning flows throughout her, causing her eyes to become pure white and her body to have electricity all around, although she doesn’t feel any pain whatsoever. This makes her and the sword stronger and can help them in fights where they really need it. Solar System Bow General Information The is a bow and Cure Connection’s weapon. It was originally in the hands of Cure Solar System but was then passed down to Cure Connection. The bow first appears in episode 4 of the first season. Appearence The Solar System Bow mostly looks like a normal bow, but with instead of silver there is gold. It has a yellow orb in the center of the holder; which is the actual relic. It also has slightly tilted gold edges, looking a bit like angel wings. Abilites The Solar System Bow works like cupids arrow; it can shoot arrows at people and make them fall in love with the first person they see. However, only a kiss from the person you truly love the most can break the spell. The Solar System Bow also has the ability to read feelings. To do so, the holder of the bow must take one of the arrows out and wish upon it with good will that you can read a specific persons emotions. Then the holder shoots the arrow out of the bow and straight into the chest of the persons’ feelings they want to read and they will know their true feelings. Flower Bouquet Glaive General Information The is a spear and Cure Sunburst’s weapon. It was originally in the hands of Cure Flower Bouquet but was then passed down to Cure Sunburst. The spear first appears in episode 2 of the second season. Appearence The Flower Bouquet Glaive looks like a white - almost beige - staff, with a golden inbox at the top and bottom. On the top of it is a house-like gold inbox where the orangeish-reddish relic is. Abilites The spear has the ability to make flowers bloom, grass get greener and for grass to grow if Cure Sunburst touches the ground lightly with it and traces the place where she wants nature to be. It can also, if thrusted into the ground, allow Cure Sunburst to control rocks using only her hands. For this to happen, she must have the spear in the ground and one hand on it, while the other control the rocks and where they go. This causes for her eyes to glow white. Blue Sky Shield General Information The is a spear and Cure Serenity’s weapon. It was originally in the hands of Cure Blue Sky but was then passed down to Cure Serenity. The spear first appears in episode 4 of the second season. Appearence The Blue Sky Shield is a silver shield with black lines as highlights. It has the most basic design out of the four weapons. It has a green orb in the center which is the relic. Abilities The Blue Sky Shield has the ability to grow and become as big a barrier as Cure Serenity wants. It is unbreakale and can only be deactivated by Cure Serenity herself. However, if she lacks energy then it isn’t unbreakable anymore. It also has the ability to turn the wind against the enemy. To do so, Cure Serenity most be holding the shield while thinking to herself that she wants the wind to help her. When she does this, her eyes glow white. Trivia *Interestingly, the colours of the relics are not the same as the Pretty Cures’ theme colours. Category:Weapons Category:Precure weapons Category:Pretty Cure Weapons Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pretty Cure fananime Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Made Items Category:Series Category:Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure! Category:Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure Rainbow Sky! Category:Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure! items Category:Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure Rainbow Sky! items Category:Items